zamonienfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Lexikon der erklärungsbedürftigen Wunder, Daseinsformen und Phänomene Zamoniens und Umgebung
Das Lexikon der erklärungsbedürftigen Wunder, Daseinsformen und Phänomene Zamoniens und Umgebung ist ein Lexikon von Prof. Dr. Abdul Nachtigaller. Versionen und Besitzer Blaubär besitzt seit seiner Zeit in der Nachtschule eine telepathische Version des Buches in seinem Kopf. , Das Lexikon, S. 173f. Durch diese kann Nachtigaller auch telepathisch mit ihm kommunizieren. , Im Gehirn, S. 409f; , Nachtigaller meldet sich, S. 643-647. Blaubär versteht zunächst nicht, wie man Einträge des Lexikons gezielt aufrufen kann, bis er dessen "Bedienungsanleitung" entdeckt. Später nutzt er dieses Wissen, um das Lexikon systematisch abzuschreiben. , S. 698f. Die Buntbärin Avriel hat eine gedruckte Version gelesen. , Die Lichtung, S. 700. Auch Hildegunst von Mythenmetz besitzt in seinen späteren Jahren eine gedruckte Ausgabe, von der er jedoch nicht allzu begeistert spricht. , S.40 . Inhalt Es enthält praktisch alles, was Zamonien zu bieten hat - Wetterphänomene, Daseinsformen, Orte usw. Stilistisch ist es oft recht umgangssprachlich und teils sogar subjektiv gehalten. Auch finden sich darin Ungereimtheiten bzw. formulierungstechnische Schwächen, so wird beispielsweise der Tyrannowalfisch Rex als "verwandt" mit Zyklopen, Sauriern, Walen bzw. Delfinen und zwei vollkommen verschiedenen Fischarten bezeichnet, was biologisch unmöglich ist. , Ein großes Auge, S. 67f. Vielmehr sind hier vermutlich "Ähnlichkeiten" gemeint, während der Walfisch seiner Beschreibung nach recht eindeutig ein zyklopischer, filtrierender Knorpelfisch ist. Auch sind in dem Lexikon Informationen zu Phänomenen und Wesen enthalten, die allgemein unbekannt sind oder sogar (zu jener Zeit, als es verfasst wurde) für Legenden gehalten wurden, wie Zwergpiraten , Zwergpiraten, S. 23., Tratschwellen , Die Stimme im Kopf, S. 57f. und Fatome. , Das Fatom, S. 329f. Jedoch lässt sich in beiden Fällen schwer sagen, ob die Artikel in dieser Form tatsächlich im Lexikon vorhanden waren bzw. sind oder ob Blaubär, ein talentierter Lügner, Informationen dazuerfunden oder möglicherweise sogar missverstanden hat. Einträge wie jene über Zwergpiraten und Klabautergeister muss er nachträglich beim Schreiben eingefügt haben, da er zur damaligen Zeit noch nicht mit dem Lexikon "infiziert" war. Es ist außerdem anzunehmen, dass sich darin auch Artikel zu Sachverhalten befinden, mit denen Blaubär auf seiner ersten Reise durch Zamonien nicht in Kontakt kam, wie z.B. Buchhaim, Schrecksen, die Lindwurmfeste und Untenwelt. Eine mögliche Erklärung, weshalb die Artikel sich in einer eigentlich sehr unseriösen und unwissenschaftlichen Art darbieten, ist, dass sich das Lexikon an den "Benutzer" anzupassen scheint (außer natürlich in der Buchversion), wie Blaubär beim Abruf des Artikels Bollogg-Gedanke feststellt. , Im Gehirn, S. 409f. In den Zamonien-Bänden Im ersten und zweiten Band der Zamonien-Reihe liefert es lexikonartige Einschübe. Es beinhaltet alle Wunder, Daseinsformen und Phänomene, ausführlich beschrieben. Es wird Blaubär zum Abschluss seiner Zeit als Nachtschüler durch den Verfasser Nachtigaller, gleichzeitig der Nachtschullehrer Blaubärs, thelepatisch in sein Gehirn übertragen. Im Internet Die alte, nun stillgelegte Zamonien-Seite von Eichborn bot sämtliche bekannten Lexikoneinträge zum Onlinelesen und Speichern an.http://web.archive.org/web/20020607181958/http://www.zamonien.de:80/lexikon/ Inzwischen sind alle diese Einträge auch hier im Wiki zu finden, siehe Kategorie:Lexikoneintrag en:Encyclopedia of Marvels, Life Forms and Other Phenomena of Zamonia and its Environs Sonstiges In der Graphic Novel zu Die Stadt der Träumenden Bücher findet sich eine "Glossar der erklärungsbedürftigen Begriffe der Stadt der Träumenden Bücher und Umgebung".Die Stadt der Träumenden Bücher: Teil 1: Buchhaim , S. 89. Der Titel könnte eine Anspielung auf Nachtigallers Lexikon sein. Quellenangaben Kategorie:Literatur Kategorie:Wissenschaftliche Gegenstände Kategorie:Ausbaufähig